<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule by Loftr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281244">Yule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr'>Loftr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>German Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, During Canon, Ethnic fantasy, First Time, Forbidden Love, Gods, Historical, Incest, M/M, Magical Realism, Middle Ages, New Years, Origin Story, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Religion, Romance, Temporary Character Death, Traditions, Unvoiced Feelings, Vikings, Yule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сбегая в Мидгард, Локи надеялся, что этот Йоль пройдёт не так, как всегда. Действительно, вышло не так, как в прошлом году, ведь надо же было Тору испортить его планы... Впрочем, ничего нового.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Йоль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Из фильма "Тор" взято лишь то, что Локи - брат Тора. </p><p>Так как прямых слов о том, что Локи - Бог Огня, нет, то я возьму на себя ответственность называть его и "Богом", и "Повелителем" огня по ряду причин:<br/>1) "Локи" и "Логи" - похожие слова, последнее означает "огонь";<br/>2) Локи спокойно спускался в Муспельхейм, где, как известно, находиться могут только те, кто тесно связан с огнём.</p><p>В данном произведении Хель не является ни сестрой (Хведрунг упаси от этого), ни дочерью Локи. Это просто такой же самостоятельный Бог, как и другие асы и некоторые ваны.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йоль. Зимний солнцеворот. Ночь Солнцестояния. Смертные должны боятся ночь, переживать, не выходить из своих домов, чтобы не накликать беду, но не эту. Не сегодняшний день, который значит равенство всех: что эльфов, что гномов, что асов и троллей. Начало самых лучших тринадцати дней и ночей, во время которых можно получить благословение от высших сил, духов.</p><p>Локи же не интересовало это. Вернее, ему было плевать на мидгардцев, мир которых всегда был пристанищем для празднества во время Йоля и Тринадцати Дней. В эти дни Лофт позволял себе шутить и издеваться очень редко, наслаждаясь общим духом веселья и спокойствия. Никто! Никто ему не напоминал ни о дурацком пророчестве о Рагнароке, не о том, что нельзя издеваться и шутить слишком злобно. Нет, это его натура, его маска, чтобы отвлечь внимание от настоящих мотивов.</p><p>Снег сыпал с самого утра, но смертные не расстраивались по этому поводу, не унывали и продолжали расчищать главную площадь, где поспешно возводили центральный костёр и ставили столы. Хедебю уже не первый год становится местом схождения большинства народов с девяти миров, и все жители этого города очень гордились этим фактом. Локи же было всё равно на этот аспект мидгардцев, потому что лично он прибывал сюда только из-за красивых видов заснеженного леса и почти что полностью замёрзшего берега моря, в котором застревали драккары прибывших гостей с других городов.</p><p>Локи сбежал с Асгарда почти с самого утра, чтобы не видеться с братцем и его дружками, которые бы точно испортили настроение. Всегда издевались над ним лишь из-за того, что считали более слабым. Слепцы. И Тор такой же, ещё и полнейший дурак, который вёл себя… Когда они были наедине, то Громовержец был тем привычным братом, что и в детстве, когда они проводили намного больше времени вместе. Но стоило только на горизонте появиться его дружкам, как сын Одина становился тупой горой мышц, которая не привыкла думать, только действовать кулаками.</p><p>Он давно заметил за собой неправильные мысли, если таковы можно было применять к нему. Локи был ещё молод, ещё осваивался со своими силами, пусть репутация и была уже подпорчена, но уже прекрасно знал, где его место. А где место Тора. В детстве Лофт восхищался своим старшим братом, пытался даже равняться на него, после старался как-то выделяться, чтобы на него всё больше и больше смотрели, только… Время шло, и Локи понимал, что все его попытки — бессмысленны. Зачем стараться и делать что-то для того, кто не обращает на него такого внимания, как ему хотелось?</p><p>В этом году Локи решил, что встретит и проведёт Йоль не черноволосым. Ему надоело, что большинство из-за цвета волос заранее считают его врагом и с подозрением относятся, когда пытается завести обычную беседу. Рыжий. Огненно-рыжий — соответствует понятию добра в Мидгарде… по крайней мере в Хедебю в этом году на него не будут с неодобрением смотреть ему вслед.</p><p>Белые крупицы снега замедляются и превращаются в густые облака, что решили укрыть землю новым слоем мнимого тепла. Локи не чувствовал холода, но инстинктивно сильнее запахивал меховую накидку на груди, чтобы та закрыла шею и виднеющиеся ключицы из-под всех амулетов и бусин ожерелья. Сегодня он был не похож на привычного Лофта, скорее на того трикстера, о котором ходит молва среди мидгардцев: различные амулеты из серебра, разноцветных камней и костей животных, бело-коричневые одеяния, что сильнее скрывают его среди смертных, чтобы входить к ним в доверие, и руновязь «Солнца» на скуле под левым глазом. Не узнал себя в отражении, что только на руку.</p><p>Хедебю расцветал с каждым часом, и чем ближе была темнота, тем больше людей выходило из своих домов, проверив перед этим, чтобы свет в их обителях горел до самого утра. Некоторые остаются праздновать дома, но большинство всё же предпочитало проводить первую ночь на улице, чтобы встретить народ с других миров, пообщаться с асами и замолвить словечко за себя.</p><p>Его не то, что узнают, как Локи, который приходит каждый год в чёрном и зелёном, узнают, конечно, но теперь он чувствует долю восхищения, чем желания отстраниться. Всего лишь цвет поменять… Уж кто-кто, а Лофт должен знать о двуличии.</p><p>Время до наступления темноты промчалось очень быстро. Никого из других миров Локи так и не заметил, потому что мидгардцы, пусть и продолжали соблюдать традиции, но отходили от них. Переставали уважать тех же троллей, полностью переходя на веру о том, что они — самое настоящее зло, которое нужно только убивать. И новая религия, так стремительно охватывающая Мидгард, казалась чем-то диким, ненормальным, к чему придётся подстраиваться. Локи не желал менять себя в угоду смертных, однако любил их почитание. Любил… наверное… Просто нравилось, что в вере смертных он не стоит в тени Тора.</p><p>Невысокие деревянные домики, снег, шум, веселье и огонь. Почти что Блот, только с немного другим уклоном. Локи с удовольствием берёт с одного стола кусок мяса и запивает его мёдом, который кажется лучшим, чем в Асгарде, как замечает в веселящейся толпе смертных златовласую девушку… Сиф. Ушёл из дома, чтобы побыть подальше от дружков Тора, но всё равно нашли его. Пусть и случайно, однако портить себе настроение не хотелось.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Локи оставляет кубок на столе у блюда с мясом и уже собирается скрыться в толпе, как чья-то рука наглым образом ложится ему на бедро. На секунду Лофт теряется, что стоит ему слишком многого, и кто-то, от кого тянет выпивкой, прижимается к нему со спины.</p><p>— Что такая красавица делает одна в ту ночь, которая решает будущий год?</p><p>Фандрал. Кто же может ещё так некрасиво пытаться найти «любовь» на ночь? Локи закатывает глаза, натягивает маску язвительности и ледяной злобы и поворачивает голову в сторону, косясь на аса, который стал понимать, кого схватил в свои объятия.</p><p>— Прости, дорогуша, уж явно не с тобой мне проводить эту ночь. Да и сомневаюсь я, что любая девушка ляжет под тебя сегодня, — губы кривит язвительная усмешка.</p><p>— Да чтоб тебя Сурт пожрал!</p><p>Ас отстраняется от него настолько быстро, словно его укусила отравленная змея, даже ничего не говоря о том, чтобы заткнулся и не говорил ложь про него. Не признал… Это же сколько надо было выпить? Хотя Фандрал всегда был не особо разборчивым в делах постельных.</p><p>Локи оборачивается с более широкой улыбкой, что скорей походила на оскал, которая сходит слишком быстро. Тор. Очевидно, что, если есть Фандрал и Сиф, то где-то ходит рядом и Громовержец. Нет вычурных доспехов, нет яркого красного, нет дурацкого молота — слишком похож на мидгардца, на смертного воина, которому и не нужно становиться берсерком, чтобы собственными руками перебить всех врагов.</p><p>— И так, как баба выглядишь, а сейчас и подавно, — не скрывая своего отвращения, произносит Фандрал.</p><p>— Конечно, ведь нужно быть грубым мужланом, который не знаком с правилами приличия.</p><p>— Ну да, нужно же быть рыжей прошма…</p><p>— Хватит.</p><p>И Фандрал, как послушная собачонка, закрывает рот сразу же, бросая лишь гневные, обещающие расплату взгляды на Локи, после чего скрывается в толпе, чтобы отыскать себе новую «жертву». Раздражает… как же младшего сына Одина раздражает сейчас всё. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Тора и ему хочется вырвать эти голубые глаза, чтобы больше они не терзали его мягкостью по ночам, хочется оторвать руки, дабы они не трогали его во снах, не обнимали и не обещали того, чего никогда не будет в реальности. Бред. Помешательство. За что Локи ненавидит себя.</p><p>С привычной злостью посмотрев на Громовержца, который явно растерялся от чужих необъяснимых эмоций, Лофт проходит мимо брата, задевая его плечом. Всё настроение… Слышал же, что все асы собирались в этом году перейти в другой город, не продолжать своё веселье в Хедебю, но нет! Нужно же было прийти именно сюда!</p><p>Локи корил себя за то, что не заметил открытие Биврёста, не почувствовал всплеск этой силы. Нужно быть внимательней, осмотрительней, хитрее, просчитывать всё на пару шагов вперёд, потому что таких, как он, никогда не любили. Боялись? Возможно и так, но убить точно хотели.</p><p>Центральная площадь остаётся позади, но темнота не наступала на тропу, ведущую к морю благодаря свету, что доносился из окон домов. Пусть асы и решили уделить своим вниманием других смертных, но Хедебю всё равно привлекало другие расы. Между некоторыми домами, от крыши к крыше, были натянуты верёвки, на которых нашли своё место омелы и плющи с хвойными иглами. У Локи всегда Йоль ассоциировался с морозным запахом ели и яблок с корицей. У одного из домов юный маг замечает двух светлых альвов, что не смогли пройти мимо омелы — мужчина прижимает к себе хрупкую девушку, но в этих объятиях нет ни грубости, ни лишней силы. Он оберегает её, он нежит её, и она отвечает тем же, обвивая тонкими руками шею своего любимого. Зависть? Возможно. Но Локи уже смирился с тем, что ему не будет дано такого же.</p><p>Отойдя от парочки всего на пару шагов, Локи почти что вздрагивает, стоит чужой руке лечь ему на плечо и остановить его. Как так бесшумно подобрался к нему? Лофт оборачивается и с напускным отвращением смотрит в глаза брата.</p><p>— И что же великий и могучий Тор Одинсон забыл рядом со змеем? Неужто дружки больше не удовлетворяют моего братца?</p><p>— Необычно видеть тебя таким.</p><p>Простая фраза. Четыре слова. Полное игнорирование его укола. Локи отводит взгляд в сторону, сильнее запахивая меховую накидку, чтобы опустить голову вниз и зарыться в тепло носом. Хорошо быть повелителем огня, пусть холод и не ощущался им почти никогда.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь, Тор? Сегодня начало Йоля, так что, братец, можешь не переживать — творить зло я не намерен.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь, как настоящий Бог Огня, — Громовержец поднимает руку, чтобы схватить пальцами рыжую косичку, которую опоясывали золотые бусины с самого виска. — Не тот плут и обманщик.</p><p>— Вновь пытаешься оскорбить меня? — Локи резко поворачивает голову, заставляя брата отпустить косичку. — С радостью разочарую тебя — тебе расти до моего уровня ещё не одно столетие.</p><p>— Почему ты всё портишь своим длинным языком, когда я пытаюсь быть нормальным братом?</p><p>— О-о, нормальным братом…</p><p>Молчание, наступившее с недосказанностью, делает слишком неудобно самому Лофту, на что он пытается отыскать какие-то другие слова, менее обидчивые. Сам же отталкивает, прекрасно зная, что Тор не умеет быть красивым в словоизречении. Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы собраться с храбростью, которая у него была, пусть как бы не пытались ему самому внушить другие, Локи уже открывает рот, как замечает небольшую тень, которая неуверенно, боязливо переминалась позади Тора. Ну да, как же… Почему-то юный трикстер не был удивлён.</p><p>— К тебе пришли с дарами, о великий Громовержец.</p><p>Тор поначалу хмурится, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят, но стоит только Локи указать пальцем ему за спину, как Одинсон оборачивается и удивлённо смотрит на девочку. На вид не больше десяти. Она смущённо смотрела себе под ноги и носком мягких сапожек утаптывала снег, крепко прижимая к груди корзинку из ветвей сосны и стеблей пшеницы.</p><p>— Не бойся, — мягко, как и со всеми детьми, за что те его любили, произносит Тор девочке и подходит к ней. — В Йоль все равны, и ты можешь спокойно даровать то, что посчитаешь нужным.</p><p>Девочка, словно этого и ждала, поднимает решительный взгляд на Громовержца и… обходит его. Не останавливается рядом с ним, не отдаёт подарок, чтобы питомец Грилы не пришёл за ней, а более смело подходит к Локи и, взяв в одну ручку корзинку, второй дёргает Бога Хитрости за край его сорочки.</p><p>Это… Очень редко ему что-либо дарят мидгардцы, а дети уж и подавно. Не скрывая своего удивления, не в силах этого сделать, Лофт всё же опускается на корточки под расцветающую улыбку Тора, и вопросительно смотрит на девочку, которая сосредоточено перебирала яблоки в корзинке.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут, дитя? — Локи обводит взглядом светлые кудряшки девочки и сталкивается взглядом с её светло-голубыми глазами.</p><p>— Лагерта, — без былого смущения отвечает девочка и протягивает самое больше, которое у неё было, краснобокое яблоко, что было обильно присыпано мукой.</p><p>— Благодарю тебя, Лагерта, — улыбнувшись ей краешками губ и забрав дар, Лофт поднимает руку, чтобы дотронуться указательным и средним пальцами до лба малышки и начертить невидимый лагуз, вкладывая в него часть своей силы. — Я же дарю тебе своё благословение, прекрасная Лагерта. Кот Грилы никогда не придёт за тобой и сможешь ты управлять удачей своей.</p><p>Ничего не должно произойти, ведь… давая благословение — новая нить вплетается в судьбу без видимых последствий, но Локи, чтобы произвести впечатление на девочку, незаметно для неё складывает указательный и средний пальцы в кано, из-за чего над ними вспыхивают небольшие огненные вспышки, которые мелким дождём покрывают их, не обжигая и не причиняя боли.</p><p>Лагерта, восхищённо смотря на чудо, засмеялась и, поспешно обняв Лофта за шею, поспешила обратно к пиршеству, чтобы поделиться со своими родителями случившимся. Тяжело? Нет. Просто… Для Локи было в новинку принимать дары от детей. Улыбнувшись, он поднимается на ноги и откусывает от яблока небольшой кусок, чувствуя, как мука оседает на его губах. Что же, теперь и он благословлён до следующего года.</p><p>— Что? — Локи сразу же выпускает «иглы», стоит только заметить слишком широкую улыбку брата.</p><p>— Нет-нет, — он примирительно поднимает руки. — Непривычно видеть тебя таким… таким добрым. Ещё и дары раздаёшь мидгардцам.</p><p>Поморщившись, Лофт откусывает от яблока снова и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Ставит точку. Достаточно. Он должен поставить определённые границы. Утерев губы, Локи успевает сделать лишь пару шагов, как рука на плече снова не даёт ступить.</p><p>— Почему ты бежишь? Я же не…</p><p>— Потому что ты меня утомил.</p><p>Юный маг ведёт плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку, но не может сделать и шагу. Как будто ноги приросли к снегу. Или же как… Медленно, слишком медленно Локи поднимает голову вверх, где над ним и Тором висела омела, чья сила из-за выхода духов взросла и не давала уйти из своей «ловушки», пока они не выполнят положенную традицию.</p><p>Глупость! Дурость! Ненормально! И, кажется, Тор сам стал понимать, в чьей ловушке они оказались. Выругавшись себе под нос, Локи поднимает руку, наталкиваясь ладонью на прозрачную стену, и тяжело вздыхает. Ничто не сможет её разрушить, и трикстер убеждается в этом, когда ни вязь рунов, ни его собственная внутренняя сила не даёт никаких результатов. Кто вообще додумался вешать просто над дорогой такие гадости?! Должны же быть какие-то исключения, ведь они братья. Лофт пытался вспомнить всё, что знает об омелах и их силах во время Йоля, как рядом с ним тяжело вздыхают, явно не добившись никакой реакции. Да, Локи слышал, что его зовут, но не хотел ничего объяснять. А ждать до утра, когда чары спадут…</p><p>Мысли обрываются, когда горячие пальцы обхватывают его подбородок, чтобы повернуть голову в сторону и приподнять её. Открытый взгляд, мягкий, доверительный… Локи прекрасно понимает, что нашла в его брате Сиф, сам нашёл то же самое, но… Тор склоняется слишком близко к нему, из-за чего изумрудный взгляд поспешно опускается вниз. Не долго. Нет той паузы, нет тех сладких минут на размышления, о которых Лофт так часто задумывался. Одинсон прижимается своими губами к его в мягком, ненастойчивом поцелуе, из-за чего юный маг поспешно закрывает глаза и судорожно вдыхает. Тепло. И, кажется, чувствует на вкус разряды молний. Тор не настаивает на большем, лишь прижимается и дарит тепло, пока пальцы отпускают подбородок, чтобы ладонь смогла лечь на щеку, лишь чудом не стирая вязь «Солнца».</p><p>Невинный, но не менее желанный, поцелуй длится не больше нескольких секунд. Мысли снова поднимают свою голову, напоминая о том, что такое действительно недопустимо, и Локи с силой толкает брата в грудь, делая поспешные шаги назад. Быстрое дыхание, словно оббежал весь Иггдрасиль, сердце, которое билось только в ушах, но никак не в груди, и жар. Жар, который не был его.</p><p>— Локи? — тихо и так не похоже на Тора.</p><p>— С Йолем тебя, сын Одина.</p><p>Быстрые слова на одном дыхании, с которыми Локи почти что растворяется в воздухе, ступая на тропу тени, чтобы переместиться в другую часть Хедебю. Подальше от Тора. Подальше от того, что случилось. И уже не слыша, как ему дарят благословение в ответ и улыбаются, совершенно по-глупому и по-детски.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Пятая Ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ненормально. Вся его жизнь была кривым подобием на положенную картину, которая есть в руках у каждого аса… да и мидгардца тоже. Может, он ещё слишком юн, поэтому и воспринимает все неудачи так критично и близко к сердцу, но такая несправедливость всё равно раздражала и даже отчасти угнетала Локи.</p><p>Сын Одина. Второй. Везде и во всём второй. И только мама любит их одинаково, не выделяя кого-то одного лучшего. Тор же считал, что у него во лбу звезда горит, поэтому он и только он всеобщий любимец, которого, без сомнений, восхваляет каждый. Конечно, всё было почти так, как он думал, но Локи радовала мысль о том, что некоторые мидгардцы поклоняются и ему. Приятно? Безусловно. Но было бы куда приятней, если бы Тор… Ненормально. Это даже уже ненормально для самого Лофта.</p><p>Локи решил остаться на все Двенадцать Ночей Мидгарде — подальше от асов и суеты, подальше от отца, который опять будет с разочарованием смотреть на него, словно подвёл. Словно не его сын вовсе. Но, что странно, смертные принимали его более радушно, чем в прошлом году, даже сами предлагали взять в дар или еду, или возыметь кров на ночь. Какие же они… Ещё и его считают двуличным.</p><p>Хедебю был портовым городом, поэтому Лофту не удавалось заскучать даже при большом желании, только юный маг предпочитал покой и тишину. Подальше от суеты, которой хватает и в другие дни года. Локи нашёл уютный пятачок — обычная поляна в лесу на небольшом возвышении, с которого открывался вид на город. Спокойствие, которого так не хватало, не только для тела, но и для мыслей. Облагородить место не составило труда. Да и какие тяжести для мага сделать намного теплее воздух? Сделать так, чтобы падающий снег исчезал в паре сантиметров от земли? Создать подобие мехового одеяла? Слишком много меха за этот Йоль… Но Локи каждый день проводил часы от обеда до заката в этом месте, уходя с появлением первых огней в городе.</p><p>Как оказалось — Лофт не единственный, кто решил остаться на все дни в Хедебю. Парочка альвов, кажется, он где-то их уже видел, и Фрейр. Для мага присутствие вана оказалось неожиданностью, потому что, с кем-кем, а вот с ним он бы и до самого Рагнарока не виделся. Глупость, которую он совершил, позволив себе на чувствах открыться перед тем, кто никак не относился к тайне трикстера. Фрейр выглядел так же прекрасно, как и всегда, и Локи с уверенностью мог заверить, что он куда красивее, чем Бальдр… Ещё одна выскочка в их семье, но, благо, он давно отдалился от них всех.</p><p>Бальдр был старшим, самым старшим из братьев. Локи отчётливо помнил его по моменту из детства, когда брат огласил Одину желание уйти, потому что уже тогда было известно пророчество. С детства… С самого детства Лофта уже делали козлом отпущения, лепили из него зло, и Бальдр, как и мама, уверяли его в том, что только Локи имеет право творить свою судьбу, несмотря на все то, что бы не говорили другие… Вот поэтому Бальдр и решил уйти «посмотреть миры», дабы другие не сделали из младшего брата изгоя. Поначалу Лофт ненавидел Бога Весны, потому что он ушёл, оставив его и Тора, после ненавидел за глупое пророчество, пусть и понимал, что это бессмысленно, сейчас же… сейчас же просто хотел узнать хоть что-то о Бальдре.</p><p>— Хведрунг?</p><p>Пытаясь пройти мимо, Локи усердно делал вид, что он — это не он и что совсем не знает рядом с кем прошёл. Детский поступок, за который ему даже немного стыдно, но стоит только Фрейру окликнуть его так, как только он зовёт его, как юный маг останавливается, натягивая маску добропорядочности. Поднимающий бурю… Все ваны не дружат с головой.</p><p>Он оборачивается с натянутой улыбкой и с трудом не вздрагивает, когда Фрейр оказывается слишком близко к нему. Выше на полголовы, без бороды и полностью сокрыт одеждой, а не так, как всегда. Его осматривают с ног до головы с настоящей улыбкой на губах — по крайней мере не такой фальшивой, что чувствуется от Локи.</p><p>— Тебя вовсе не узнать, — такие же золотые, как и волосы, глаза вана останавливаются на лице Лофта. — Как давно мы не виделись?</p><p>— Лето?</p><p>— Пять, мой дорогой, — улыбка становится шире. — Ты избегаешь меня.</p><p>— Дела, знаешь ли, у меня поважнее, чем просто с кабаном по лесу гулять, — Фрейру никогда не нравилась грубость, поэтому сказанное должно оттолкнуть вана. — Пусть следующий год улыбнётся тебе удачей.</p><p>Локи уже разворачивается, отмахнувшись привычным для этого времени благословением, как его пальцы сжимают чужие, не давая сделать и шагу. Да, пытается сбежать, да, не виделись пять лет, как сбежал после той случайной интрижки, да, хочет забыть. Неужели Фрейр такой дурак, что не замечает таких очевидных вещей?</p><p>— Тебе нужно поговорить с ним, — улыбка сходит с губ вана и он становится слишком серьёзным даже для самого себя.</p><p>— Откуда тебе знать, что Тор ещё не в курсе? — Локи смотрит на мужчину, как на глупца. — Мы и в правду виделись слишком давно, чтобы ты мог так голословно заявлять о своей осведомлённости моей жизни.</p><p>— Поднимающий бурю, как и всегда… Смотри, твой брат идёт. Думаю, мы можем убедиться в правдивости твоих слов, чтобы я извинился за свои поспешные выводы.</p><p>Повернув голову в сторону, Локи действительно замечает Тора, который явно шёл к ним. Прекрасно… Ему не хватало разбирательств с Громовержцем, особенно если учесть, что был поцелуй и что сам Тор каждый день прибывал в Хедебю. Юный маг почти что вырывает свои пальцы из чужой руки и поспешно идёт в противоположную сторону от брата. Нежелательно. Никому не нужно. И как же хорошо, что на улице хватает мидгардцев, чтобы успешно скрыться.</p><p>Бежит. Банально и так низко. Бежит, чтобы не разрушить и без того тот хрупкий мостик, который связывал его с Тором. Лофт привык, что его считают замкнутым и трусом, поэтому… зачем разрушать этот миф о себе, если с такими «возможностями» можно сделать куда больше?</p><p>Трикстер не долго думает о том, куда пойти, чтобы успокоиться и избежать встречи с братом. Ещё и Фрейр так не вовремя появился, требуя от него каких-то объяснений тогда, когда для него он никто. Все эти Боги любви и плодородия слишком чувствительные, эмоциональные натуры, которые хотят, чтобы все вокруг жили так же и соблюдали мир. Невозможно, чтобы во всех мирах царил порядок, даже равновесие не такое непогрешимое, как думают многие.</p><p>Мнимый покой и ощущение того, что он действительно так быстро ушёл, смог так быстро скрыться, перерастают в неприятное свербящее чувство под ложечкой, которое с каждым новым шагом лишь усиливается. А как же, чтобы его и оставили в покое. Тяжело вздохнув и закатив глаза, Лофт останавливается и поднимает голову к небу.</p><p>— Я слышу тебя, Тор.</p><p>Локи откидывает голову назад и поворачивает её немного в бок, чтобы увидеть, как из-за угла последнего домика выходит Тор. Ни капли смущения в глазах, ведь следил же, никакой тени совести, что неправильно поступил и совершенно не так, как нужно первому сыну Одина. Первый… Их в семье действительно было очень много, однако все с самого детства Громовержца прекрасно знали, что он «первый» и что именно он взойдёт на трон после Всеотца. И почему-то никто не спорил с таким положением дел.</p><p>— Зачем ты следишь за мной?</p><p>— Пять дней нет тебя дома, ты постоянно в Мидгарде, а ещё я вижу рядом с тобой Фрейра. Вана.</p><p>— Война была закончена тогда, когда о тебе даже родители не думали, — Лофт не сдерживает весёлого фырканья. — Тем более, сейчас дни равенства, мой глупый братец.</p><p>— Это не оправдывает того, почему тебя нет столько дней в Асгарде.</p><p>— С чего такое резкое чувство заботы и беспокойства?</p><p>Кратко засмеявшись, Локи опускает голову и продолжает свой путь к облюбованной поляне. Вечно Тор придумает себе лишние проблемы, а только потом понимает, что сотворил в порыве чувств. Громовержцу лучше не думать, никогда, и Лофт говорил об этом брату прямо в лицо, да только зачем же слушать?</p><p>Шаги за спиной более громкие, чем были до этого, и Локи останавливается в очередной раз. Насмешка высших сил. Кажется, он не дойдёт до поляны, чтобы побыть в одиночестве. Тор нагоняет его без лишних слов, и так же, в молчании, они идут в сторону леса. Считает, что творит тёмные делишки? В дни равенства? Считает, что добровольно подпишет злым умыслом себе следующий год на несчастье? Глупец. Настоящий глупец.</p><p>Сам Локи был глупцом, раз не промолвил ни единого слова за весь их путь. Впервые за все свои годы Лофт не находил слов, чтобы обозлить Тора и прогнать его. Но не впервые ему хочется быть подольше с Громовержцем. Уже смирился с тем, что его чувства к брату совершенно не семейные, но не собирался выносить их на всеобщее обозрение, пусть оно и было бы направлено только на одно конкретное лицо.</p><p>Молчание тянется до тех пор, пока они не приходят на поляну. Бросив нечитаемый взгляд на Громовержца, Локи садится на меховое одеяло на земле и перекидывает волосы вперёд через плечо, чтобы закрыться от брата, который явно не собирался уходить. Прицепился к нему…</p><p>— Ты сам это сделал? — вопрос на снег, что не покрывал землю, на который Лофт лишь насмешливо фыркает. — Ну да, о чём это я… — тяжело вздохнув, Тор садится рядом с братом и упирается руками в мех.</p><p>— Я не звал тебя сюда.</p><p>— Но и не прогонял, — поспешно произносит Одинсон, чтобы Локи не сказал чего-то лишнего. — Так что за дела у тебя с Фрейром?</p><p>— Серьёзно?</p><p>Локи поворачивает голову в сторону брата и вопросительно выгибает бровь. Вот какой смысл ему допытываться про вана, который вовсе не сдался ему? Взгляд голубых глаз изучает его лицо, надолго останавливается на рыжих волосах, и юный маг сбивается с «боевого» настроя, отворачивая голову в сторону. Плохо… Плохо, что он так реагирует, чего не было очень давно.</p><p>— Зачем ты подвёл себе глаза? — как будто нет другой темы для разговора.</p><p>— Снег, Тор, это очевидно, — негромко отвечает Локи. — Ты отвратно пытаешься ненавязчиво подтолкнуть меня к какому-то разговору. Что ты хочешь?</p><p>И снова молчание, которое в этот раз куда тяжелее, чем было до этого. Лофт нервно покусывает нижнюю губу, которая почти сразу же начинает жечь. Как будто снова ему двенадцать, а Тору пятнадцать, и они подслушали разговор двух стражников, которые беседовали в деталях о прекрасной ночи с асиньей.</p><p>— Тот случай… под омелой, — несмело, что так редко слышится от него, произносит Тор.</p><p>— Утром бы духи нас отпустили, — на одном дыхании говорит трикстер.</p><p>— Это долго было бы ждать. Да и я… Ну, не знаю, — раздражённо произносит Громовержец и нервно трёт лоб ладонью. — Ты же у нас мастер в силе слов и такой же мишуре всякой, и знаешь, что я очень тугой в этом плане. Да-а… — ас сбивается, забывая о том, что собирался сказать. — Так вот, наш поцелуй…</p><p>— Ты поступил отвратно! И сам мог понять, что не нужно поднимать эту тему, когда я тебя оттолкнул.</p><p>— Да не отталкивал ты меня, — как от назойливой мошки, отмахивается Тор, сталкиваясь с ярким, огненным возмущением брата. — Нет, оттолкнул, а потом сбежал. Без ругательств. Без выяснений. И сейчас воспринимаешь это как что-то нормальное, раз не ударил меня хорошенько или магией там чего-то не добавил лишнего в моём теле. Но, ты же умный, умнее меня так точно, сам подумай: если бы я не хотел тебя целовать — разве бы я это делал, когда был и второй вариант на спасение?</p><p>Возмущение меняется на непонимание, а после на шок. Неужели ему сейчас не кажется? Локи хмурится и не сдерживает дрожи, когда Тор накрывает его руку своей. Безумие. Самое настоящее безумие, в которое он погружался всё глубже.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Двенадцатая Ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Почему? Потому что захотел попробовать что-то, что никогда особо и не интересовало его. Почему именно с ним, ведь это, как минимум, не одобрят все окружающие? Потому что он знает, что так всё останется в тайне и не будет шантажа. Ну, с этим бы Локи поспорил, потому что для него понятие «шантаж» было очень близким, однако… Нет, он не признался, не дурак, чтобы говорить о своих чувствах Тору, но и шантажировать не будет. Лофт, пусть его и звали трусом, жалким, двуличным и далее по списку, не был такой гадиной на самом деле. Просто воспользуется ситуацией, с которой собственные чувства притупятся, а после вовсе пройдут. Да, так и будет.</p><p>Тор возвращался в Асгард каждый день, чтобы ночевать дома, юный маг же отказывался идти с ним, оставаясь в Мидгарде. Дни проходили так, как будто Локи попал в своеобразную сказку, в которой он стал главным героем и в которой не будет счастливого конца. Если бы он был не собой, если бы не являлся родственником для Тора, то, возможно, ещё более-менее смог бы годами «играть» в эту игру. И дело даже не в том, что он мужчина — сменить свой облик совсем не сложно, вся суть лежит в том, что он — Локи, трикстер, плут, обманщик, многоликий, владеющий магией и давший эту магию смертным. Сильный? Сильный. Поэтому многие боятся подлости в свою сторону, за что специально портят его репутацию. Так уже никто не будет воспринимать всерьёз все поступки и слова того, кто… кто стал шутом. Лофт не расстраивался, обижаться — удел дураков и слабых. Он же совершенствовался, пока все закрывали глаза. Он же набирал силы, пока все считали трусом. Он же открывал себе давно забытые и запрещённые знания, пока все пировали. Взойдёт его час, нужно лишь подождать и наслаждаться пока тем, что может урвать.</p><p>Дни действительно проходили очень спокойно, чему Локи радовался, ведь это свидетельствовало о спокойном следующем годе. По крайней мере в это хотелось верить. Куда бы Лофт не пошёл — везде находил его Тор, был рядом, и они беззлобно шутили друг над другом. Такое возможно? Поддаваясь празднеству, поддаваясь всеобщему веселью, Локи не пытался выстраивать свои козни, потому что всё было почти так же, как и в детстве. Почти. Если не брать в расчёт мимолётные прикосновения Тора, которые могли растянуться на минуты, взгляды, что порой становились совершенно не братскими, разговоры, перерастающие в заигрывание с его стороны и Громовержец, который быстро подхватывал это. Его брат не был глупым, нет, Лофт говорил это лишь для того, чтобы просто так позлить, но немного недалёким — это точно.</p><p>На седьмой день в Хедебю прибыли торговцы не только из ближайших городков, но и из Ванахейма и Альвхейма. Ещё пятьдесят лет назад даже мёртвые спокойно ходили по миру живых, Хель не запирала врата своего царства, сейчас же осталось только три мира, что пока ещё поддерживали союз с Мидгардом.</p><p>— Меня волнует новая вера смертных, — признаётся Локи брату, когда они в очередной раз сидели на «своей» поляне и наблюдали за загорающимся светом в домах мидгардцев.</p><p>— Да они же всегда придумывают себе всякое. Здесь так же будет — помолятся-помолятся и к нам вернутся, — Тор приобнимает Лофта, кладя ладонь ему на бок, и притягивает его к себе.</p><p>— Нет, — он отрицательно мотает головой. — В этот раз всё куда серьёзней. Это христианство уже затронуло наши земли.</p><p>Он переживал по этому поводу, но вразумительно поговорить с Тором на такую тему было сродни… как говорить с маленьким ребёнком о бытие и той первой жизни, которая дала всем им начало. Громовержец успокаивал, как умел, конечно же, и Локи, не желая себя накручивать во время всеобщего праздника, откладывал эту тему с новой верой мидгардцев.</p><p>Торговцы продавали много интересного, но ничего не заинтересовало его настолько сильно, чтобы приобрести. Не видел смысла, потому что в Асгарде в его комнате много, очень много всяких побрякушек, которые несли больше силы, чем всё предъявленное здесь. Смысл своей очередной прогулки Локи видел лишь в том, чтобы Тор подольше его поискал. Детское ребячество, но… ему было интересно — побегут ли за ним или нет.</p><p>С немалым трудом идя по улочкам, которые стали чересчур «густонаселёнными», Локи замечает Фандрала, что усердно делал вид, что не видит его. Странная реакция, которой почти никогда не прослеживалось за этим асом, и Лофт позволяет себе помечтать о том, что это Тор поговорил с ним. Сказки, какие же сказки.</p><p>Двенадцатая Ночь — последняя в празднестве. Сегодня гуляние было куда грандиозней, чем в первую ночь, все радовались тому, что Мать родила и Новый Год всё же явился к ним всем. Локи снова встречает девочку, Лагерту, которая подарила ему своё благословение, что каким-то образом умудряется втянуть его в танец со всеми. Мидгардцы, альвы, ваны, даже Сиф — всё равно, кто попадался в пару, все просто радовались тому, что новый год явился этому миру.</p><p>Склониться, держа одну руку над головой, выровняться, взяться за руки других танцующих и войти в круг, который закручивался в спираль, пока не рассыпался. Одному выгнуться, поспешно отойти назад на пару шагом, перемешиваясь с другими, снова склониться и, выровнявшись, улыбнуться Тору, который быстро нашёл его и присоединился к танцу.</p><p>— Смотри, твоя невеста будет ревновать, — Локи поднимает правую руку, сгибая её в локте, и прижимает ладонь к ладони Громовержца, начиная с ним кружить.</p><p>— Сколько раз повторять, Сиф мне не невеста, — вторая рука ложится на бок трикстера, чтобы притянуть его ближе к себе, но Лофт почти сразу же её с себя сбрасывает.</p><p>— Увидят, — забрать руку, чтобы две сложить за спиной, и, описывая вокруг своей оси круг, обойти друг друга, чтобы снова прижать ладонь к ладони. — И всё же, она тебя любит и надеется на твою близость.</p><p>— Она для меня подруга, лучшая подруга. И я не даю ей никаких намёков на то, что мы можем быть вместе.</p><p>— Расходимся.</p><p>Разговор быстро прекращается, когда приходится снова взяться за руки с другими танцующими и отдалиться змейкой от Тора. Пусть и не давал надежды, но все вокруг прекрасно видели и знали, что Сиф пылает чувствами к Одинсону… Брат и ему не даёт надежды в её полном размере и понимании, но Локи всё равно надеется на что-то. Надеется, что не просто интрижка, которая оборвётся уже завтра.</p><p>Когда цепочка из танцующих снова разбивается на пары, Лофт выходит из танца и со смехом проскальзывает мимо брата, который нелепо разводит руки в стороны. Даже если и интрижка на один день, то не сегодня об этом грустить.</p><p>Локи вновь теряется среди толпы, успев прихватить с одного из столов жёлтое яблоко, и неспешно идёт по тропе, что вела к облюбованной поляне. Ему надоел шум, он уже достаточно много выпил, чтобы его смешили даже слова Тора, его поведение, наелся так, что не понимал, зачем взял ещё и яблоко. И, кажется… да… Лишнего выпил, раз стал думать о последствиях только сейчас.</p><p>— Плохо сбегать, ничего не сказав. Уж кто-кто, но не от тебя я ждал нарушений всех этих правил приличия.</p><p>Его нагоняют очень быстро, но оно и не странно, потому что это единственный путь, по которому он может пойти в эту ночь. Последнюю ночь в Хедебю. Локи лишь весело косится на брата и откусывает от яблока большой кусок. Зачем что-то говорить, если и так всё понятно?</p><p>— О-о, — понятливо тянет Тор. — И сколько же ты выпил?</p><p>— Совсем немного.</p><p>Но ему не верят — впервые делает это в правильный момент. Когда хорошее настроение, то и спорить нет никакого желания. Весь путь до поляны Тор перерассказывает ему своё утро в Асгарде, говорит о том, что мама всё больше волнуется, потому что Локи всё никак не возвращается домой, но трикстер не слушает смысл, не вникает в суть, наслаждаясь голосом Громовержца, который пробирал до самой души и заставлял по коже бегать мурашкам. Неужели так было всегда?</p><p>Стоит только прийти на поляну, как Локи почти что падает на меховую подстилку и отбрасывает куда подальше огрызок яблока. Шум веселья доносился до них и будет ещё разгораться до первых лучей солнца, если, конечно, гуляние не затянется ещё на несколько дней.</p><p>— Ты явно меня не слышал, — с разочарованием говорит Тор, наконец-то добившись внимания от брата. — Мне всё же интересно, сколько ты выпил?</p><p>— Достаточно, чтобы быть с хорошим настроением, — Лофт поворачивает голову в сторону Громовержца и улыбается ему, — и немножко больше, чтобы не быть таким напряжённым.</p><p>Говорит глупость, полнейшую глупость, но ему была интересна реакция Тора на его поведение. Ребячество, усиливающееся каплей выпитого, которого действительно было не так уж и много, как подумал Одинсон. Локи тяжело вздыхает, когда в глазах брата нет никакой реакции, и уже собирается отвернуть голову, как его хватают за подбородок. Осмелится? Сделает такой же первый шаг, как и в Первую Ночь?</p><p>Промедление затягивается — они смотрят друг другу в глаза, пристально, не моргая, чтобы утвердить свою власть, и Лофт не выдерживает первым. Глаза неприятно зажгло, из-за чего он отводит взгляд в сторону и часто моргает. Нечестная победа, абсолютно, и юный маг собирается сказать об этом, как его губы накрывают чужие. Тёплые. Мягкие. Как крошечный удар молнии, который приятным томлением спускается вниз живота, уютно устраиваясь клубком. И стоит только кончику языка дотронуться до верхней губы, как Локи упирается руками в плечи Громовержца, давит, чтобы тот отстранился от него.</p><p>— Что такое? Мы уже с тобой обговаривали это, — с раздражением произносит Тор, перехватывая руки трикстера и опуская их вниз.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что это действительно ненормально? Мы братья и такая связь, если кто-то узнает, может сыграть в злую шутку с нами.</p><p>— Никогда не замечал за тобой, что тебе важно чужое мнение.</p><p>Когда нужно, в особо редкие моменты, — Тор не такой уж и дурак. И хочется, и колется, и… Будет после думать, если захочет поднимать эту тему вовсе. Локи подаётся вперёд первым и решительно целует брата, который теряется в первые секунды от напора юного мага, но почти сразу же перенимает на себя главенство, отпуская запястья Лофта, чтобы положить руки на его бока и сжать их. Волнительно и так давно желанно. Локи обнимает брата за шею, тянет его на себя, почти что сам приподнимаясь, чтобы быть ближе, и раскрывает губы, позволяя чужому языку скользнуть по кромке зубов и дотронуться до своего языка. Неправильно. И от этого так сладко.</p><p>Напор Тора усиливается, из-за чего Локи приходится откинуться назад на меховую подстилку, чтобы разорвать поцелуй и судорожно вдохнуть. Пусть воздух и не был таким морозным на этой поляне, но с каждым вдохом лёгкие опалял холод, отрезвляя, не давая здраво посмотреть на ситуацию. Одинсон не тянет время, поспешно снимая с себя кьертиль и рубаху, и нависает над Лофтом, чтобы вновь поцеловать, однако от него уворачиваются, со смешком, из-за чего губы прижимаются к открытой шее.</p><p>— Ты колешься, — маг пытается прижать голову к плечу, чтобы закрыть шею.</p><p>— Сбривать бороду я не буду, — Тор приподнимается на руках и потемневшим взглядом смотрит на брата под собой. — Я был только с девушками.</p><p>— Мне преобразиться? — насмешливо спрашивает Локи и ловит себя на том, что никак не может опустить взгляд ниже лица Громовержца.</p><p>— Дурень, — снова раздражённо произносит ас. — Я о том, что ты мужчина, и я…</p><p>— Мой братец невинен.</p><p>— Язык вырву.</p><p>Засмеявшись, Локи подаётся вверх, действуя быстро и выгибаясь в пояснице, из-за чего Тор теряет свою «власть» и оказывается лежащим на спине. Удивление в голубых глазах, которые уже затянули грозовые тучи, быстро меняется на что-то непонятное, стоит Тору понять, что его осматривают. Лофт же боролся с собой, скользя взглядом по более выступающим ключицам, чем помнил, по выступающим мышцам груди и живота, по светлым коротким волоскам, что к поясу тёмных брюк становились всё более тонкой полоской. Как же долго он мечтал просто прикоснуться, просто ощутить кончиками пальцев, и Локи не отказывает себе в этой слабости и желании, оглаживая твёрдые мышцы.</p><p>Его окликают по имени, на что Локи вопросительно мычит и поднимает глаза вверх, сталкиваясь с чужим взглядом. Больше темноты в голубых глазах, и Тор приподнимается вверх, снова втягивая брата в поцелуй. Мягко, неспешно, распаляясь с каждым прикосновением языка к своему сильнее. Лофт переносит вес на колени, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы на брюках Громовержца и запустить руку за их пояс. Горячо. И куда более волнительно, чем в фантазиях. Кончики пальцев дотрагиваются до горячего члена, несмело ведут вниз, чтобы сжаться кольцом на основании. У него не очень много опыта, никогда особо не шёл за зовом плоти, но…</p><p>Разорвав поцелуй, Локи в порыве решительности спускается вниз и, приспустив брюки Громовержца, останавливает взгляд на его член. Крупный, но не слишком толстый, с виднеющейся синей нитью вены сбоку, и трикстер не сдерживает улыбку, останавливаясь взглядом на светлых кудрявых волосках. Кудрявый… Не такой, как представлял. Ухмыльнувшись, Локи склоняется, почти что ложась между ног Тора, и с глубоким вдохом прижимается губами к стволу члена. Бархатный. Лофт бросает взгляд вверх, смотря на брата, который приподнялся на локтях, чтобы наблюдать за каждым движением, и, усмехнувшись, трикстер пару раз проводит рукой по всей длине, оттягивая кожицу и показушно обхватывая губами головку. Шумный выдох сверху подбадривает, заставляя опустить голову ниже и взять чуть больше половины, из-за чего стенки горла сдавливает от спазма. Спешит, чтобы добиться всего и сразу, но негромкий стон Громовержца не даёт отстраниться. И дышать трудно. Стараясь вдохнуть поглубже, чтобы после задержать дыхание, Локи смыкает пальцы прямо под губами и начинает двигаться, плавно, неспешно, чтобы привыкнуть.</p><p>Плоть на языке быстро наливается кровью, становясь более горячей, и Лофт с трудом заставляет себя не отстраниться, стоит только почувствовать на языке соленовато-горькие капли смазки. Он знает, что у него получается намного хуже, чем представлял себе Тор, знает, что то, что он берёт не больше, чем на половину, не сравнится с тем, что делали для Одинсона другие девушки, но Локи удивляет брат — не пытается надавить на затылок, не пытается вскинуть бёдра, чтобы войти на всю длину. Тор только сжимал рыжие пряди, показывая желание быть ближе и не отпускать.</p><p>— Хватит… — но его не слышат, продолжая всё так же размеренно двигаясь и начиная возбуждаться от простого ощущения члена брата на своём языке. — Локи, хватит, — его тянут вверх за плечи и пытаются поцеловать в покрасневшие, припухшие губы, но трикстер отворачивает голову в сторону, из-за чего чужие губы мажут по щеке.</p><p>— Не нужно, — хрипло произносит Лофт, утирая тыльной стороной ладони губы.</p><p>— П… Почему? — Одинсон с трудом сдерживает своё возбуждение, напоминая, что с ним не дева.</p><p>— Целоваться после того, как я взял у тебя в рот…</p><p>Но ему не дают договорить, грубо опрокидывая на мех и затыкая кусающим поцелуем, от которого сразу же начинают жечь губы. Локи не противится, подчиняется так, словно он был металлом, а Тор — его персональный огонь, в котором можно сгореть. Один раз. Всего лишь один раз, ведь в следующие разы он будет сжигать.</p><p>Одежда исчезает настолько быстро, словно Лофт по случайности, не отдавая себе отчёт, использовал свою силу, однако треск ткани собственных брюк даёт понять, что магию придётся применять для «починки» одежды. Тор замирает и приподнимается на коленях, чтобы лучше осмотреть тело, чью кожу не трогали солнечные лучи, где не было ни одной лишней волосинки, словно маг был альвом. Прекрасный? Да-а, Локи знал, что он красив, и себялюбие расцветает новым цветком.</p><p>— Как девушка, — своеобразный комплимент, с которым Тор сгибает ноги брата в коленях и разводит их шире. — Никогда бы не подумал, что меня будет возбуждать вставший член.</p><p>— Ты так и будешь нести чушь? — раздражённо выплёвывает Локи и пинает Одинсона в бок коленом. — У меня в поясной сумке есть небольшой флакон. Тёмный.</p><p>Два раза просить не нужно и уже через секунду Тор вытаскивал пробку из флакона, позволяя свежему запаху розы окружить их своими лепестками. Громовержец со смешком в глазах смотрит на брата, на что получает испепеляющий взгляд. Он никогда не видел, да и не думал, что можно возбудиться оттого, что берёшь в рот…</p><p>Конечно, его брат не был дураком, но Локи всё равно рассказывает, что и как нужно сделать, начиная заметно беспокоиться. Это настоящий Тор, не та подделка, которой стал Фрей, когда узнал о его слабости, и могло произойти… может быть слишком ужасно. Лофт вздрагивает, когда влажные пальцы проходятся между ягодиц, и обхватывает Тора за шею, чтобы на него легли. Поцелуй выходит сбитым, в котором тонет негромкий стон облегчения, когда палец надавливает на вход и плавно проникает внутрь. Горячо, тесно, и Локи кусает брата за губу, чтобы он не останавливался. Подушечка пальца оглаживает гладкие стенки, оттягивает, расслабляет. Одинсон не знал, когда переходить на новую ступень, но интуиция никогда его не подводила. Он почти сразу же вводит второй палец, замирает, когда трикстер хлопает его по плечу и разрывает поцелуй, чтобы судорожно вдохнуть.</p><p>Тору нравилось видеть Локи именно таким, нравилось его тело, которое, пусть и имело плоскую грудь, очерченные мышцы живота и член, походило на… Нет, не девушка. Совсем не похож на девушку. Скорее — идеальное творение самого гениального скульптора. Сдерживать возбуждение становилось тяжелее, но Одинсон терпел, наслаждаясь тем, каким был отзывчивым его брат. И стоит только Локи двинуться навстречу пальцам, как он, почти что забрав их, вводит три, на что получает шипение. Тору не нравилось — это мелькает где-то далеко в мыслях, — что Лофт уже был с кем-то до него, но то, как узко в нём — говорило о малом количестве партнёров. Хотелось верить, что вовсе никого не было. Между животами становится слишком влажно из-за смазки, на что Тор рычит в поцелуй. Остро, больше ощущений, чем все разы до этого. Едва слышно выдохнув слова извинения, ас убирает пальцы, чтобы поспешно вылить на ладонь розовое масло и смазать себя.</p><p>Сам не может терпеть, сам бы стал, о высшие силы, какой же позор, просить, чтобы в него уже вошли. И стоит только Тору начать смазывать свой член, как Локи закидывает ноги ему за спину, скрещивая щиколотки на пояснице брата, подталкивая к тому, чего они оба жаждут. Горячая, влажная головка упирается в припухшее колечко мышц, давит и с аккуратным толчком входит внутрь, вынуждая открыть рот в немом стоне и выгнуться в пояснице, которую тут же подхватывает ладонь, избавляя от лишней боли из-за неудобной позы. Локи вздрагивает, сжимается вокруг члена брата, но Тора это подстегает. Он резко ведёт бёдрами, двумя сильными толчками входит на всю длину и замирает, упираясь лбом в плечо трикстера и не сдерживая низкого стона, который вторит вскрику. Снова интуиция, снова лишь чувства, с чем Одинсон просовывает руку между их тесно прижатыми друг к другу телами, отпустив поясницу, и обхватывает член Лофта ладонью, чтобы начать быстро двигать. Как удовлетворять себя, ничего сложного, и на сильное сжатие на головке, резкое опускание кольца пальцев вниз он добивается дрожащего и более длинного стона. Высокого. С которым мышцы перестают сдавливать его тисками. С которым Тор хочет двигаться. И делает это, удивляясь тому, как плавно и неспешно у него получается. Внутренний зверь ревел взять, грубо, показать своё главенство, как и всегда во время близости, но не с братом, который цеплялся за его плечи, за шею, тянулся за новыми поцелуями. Поспешность в обыденной жизни и медлительность в близости. Их тайна. Да, Тор вписал это в «тайну», которую не хотелось ни закрывать, ни забывать.</p><p>Локи недовольно елозит, так же мычит, когда Громовержец останавливается. Нарочно? Но то уже всё равно, когда Тор подхватывает его под поясницу, отгибается назад, чтобы сесть и усадить на себя Лофта. Дрожь, одна на двоих, что-то скулящее в плечо, с которым трикстер прячет лицо в изгибе шеи брата. Там, где горячо и больше «грозового» запаха, такого родного и нужного. Локи упирается коленями в мех, чувствует, как руки Тора поддерживают его под ягодицы и тот разводит их, чтобы быть глубже. Первый толчок неуверенный, с которым он кусает Громовержца за шею, и Лофт хочет замереть, привыкнуть, но ему не дают, помогая подняться вверх и аккуратно опуститься вниз. Да, так легче, не так больно, более остро.</p><p>Наслаждение стекает густой горячей карамелью вниз живота, собираясь и переполняя невидимую чашу желания. Сильнее. Быстрее. Локи просит об этом резкими движениями, нетерпеливыми поцелуями и царапинами на лопатках Тора, и Одинсон не молчит — он подаётся бёдрами навстречу, сжимает ягодицы до появления синяков, кусает в ответ, и от укусов у Лофта горит красным шея. Возбуждение становится болезненным, причиняет сладкую нетерпеливую боль, и стоит только Тору дотронуться до его члена, как Локи цепляется за плечи брата, с немым стоном пачкая его пальцы своим семенем. Чужие толчки не запоминаются, лишь обжигающее тепло, что заполняет изнутри, и низкий рык в ключицы. Слабость… приятная слабость, полная открытость, которую не хочется обрывать. Нет смысла обрывать.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Неделю спустя</i><p>Юная русоволосая служанка неспешно шла по коридору, неся в руках тяжёлый поднос с графином и кубком. Её шаг был медленным, чтобы не обронить, ведь тогда ей сделают выговор. Тяжело, особенно когда по пути попадаются асы, что отпускают слишком двусмысленные фразочки в ответ.</p><p>Девушка поднимается почти на самый верхний этаж дворца, где располагались господские покои, и останавливается у высокой резной двери. Тучи, молнии и надписи рунической магии, которые нанёс младший принц. Это было давно, но Тор Одинсон позволил сделать это брату, потому что был одним из тех, кто верил в доброту Локи Одинсона.</p><p>Служанка, лишь чудом удерживая одной рукой поднос, второй рукой толкает дверь и заходит в покои принца. Светло, из-за широких окон, которые не закрывали шторы, большая кровать на небольшом возвышении, стол у не зажжённого камина. Неприметная дверь в углу открывается бесшумно и в спальню выходит Тор в одном белом полотенце на бёдрах. Девушка бросает на своего принца быстрый взгляд и возвращается к столу, на который ставит поднос.</p><p>Тор почти что подкрадывается к служанке сзади и обнимает её, скрещивая руки на животе и вырывая тонкий вскрик. Улыбнувшись, Громовержец вжимается пахом в упругие ягодицы, трётся, и склоняет голову, чтобы прижаться губами к открытому плечу, которое не скрывало лямка светло-сиреневого платья.</p><p>— Что вы делаете, мой принц?</p><p>— Собираюсь любить тебя, — негромко отвечает Тор, забирая светлые волосы служанки, чтобы открыть шею и поцеловать ямочку под ухом.</p><p>— Н-но… Мой принц!</p><p>— Очень правдоподобно, — Одинсон не сдерживает смешка и разворачивает девушку лицом к себе. — А теперь, становись собой, Локи.</p><p>Вот вечно узнаёт, что это он! Не обмануть. Вздохнув, Лофт закрывает глаза, и его фигура плывёт, становится выше, шире в плечах и не таким мягким во многих местах. Всегда узнаёт и будет узнавать… будет…</p><p>— Я принёс тебе эль, — Локи проворно выворачивается из объятий и наливает в кубок янтарную жидкость, из-за чего по комнате расплывается больший запах солода.</p><p>— Давай потом, — отмахивается Громовержец и хватает юбку платья трикстера, чтобы задрать её, но получает по рукам.</p><p>— Я пёр его с кухни, столкнулся с пятью идиотами, а ты просто хочешь взять меня? Вот твоя благодарность?</p><p>Поморщившись от разгорающегося скандала, чем Локи манипулировал на раз-два, Одинсон забирает из рук брата кубок и делает большой показушный глоток. Не отстанет же от него, пока не сделает того, что уже задумал себе — за прошедшую неделю Тор выучил это первым. Их отношения, пусть и были тайными, стали тем, что хотелось вести дальше, развивать и, возможно, когда-то… когда-то…</p><p>-…шишь меня? — Лофт щёлкает пальцами перед лицом брата, привлекая к себе внимание. — Мне так больно. Ты… ты даже не можешь себе представить. Всё это… — голос юного мага дрожит и тот спешит нацепить на себя маску льда, вновь становясь тем ненастоящим, каким был до Йоля, был всегда. — Судьба — дерьмовая штука, Тор. Как бы мы не пытались её изменить, но её до нас, за нас написали. Я должен так поступить… Будь ты на моём месте, узнай то, что узнал я — сделал бы такое же. Ещё один глоток, и ты забудешь всё, что произошло за эту неделю. Но знай, что, что бы не случилось, Песью Звезду загасить невозможно. Мидгардсорм всегда кусает себя за хвост, а Поминальный Огонь отыщется в холоде, — на одном дыхании произносит Локи и дотрагивается пальцами до запястья брата, подталкивая кубок к его губам. — Ты пей, мой царь, пей и забудь, что ты смел любить меня так же, как и я тебя.</p><p>Взгляд голубых глаз становится потерянным, ничего не выражающим, и Локи отходит от брата, закрывая рот рукой. Так нужно. Так правильно. Горячая слеза прочерчивает дорожку на щеке, срываясь и оставаясь на платье большой тёмной кляксой. Тор забудет о том, что произошло в Йоль, забудет о своих чувствах к нему и снова будет так же ненавидеть, как и раньше.</p><p>— Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, мой царь, ведь моё сердце давно подарено тебе, — едва слышный шепот и Локи скрывается в тенях, оставляя Тора одного в своей спальне, который хмуро осматривался по сторонам и пытался понять, откуда у него в руках кубок.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>2023 год. База Мстителей</i><p>Что-то было не так. Может, перепил? Или пережрал? Тор старался не обращать внимание на неприятный зуд внутри своей черепной коробки, предпочитая заливать его новыми порциями пива. Так легче жить, потому, что он потерял всё… похерил собственными руками, потому что был слепым и чересчур горделивым.</p><p>Даже сейчас, выступая перед горсткой того, что осталось от Мстителей, с непонятной речью, Тор упивался очередной банкой пива. Зачем? Почему? Как вообще удалось его уговорить? Одинсон… А может ли сейчас, после всего, называться сыном Одина? Зуд в голове усиливается, начинает напоминать какой-то шепот, но Тор отмахивается от этого. Как и от всех голосов, которые все эти годы тревожили его воспалённый от горечи утраты всех мозг.</p><p>— Так вот, — сделав очередной глоток пива, Громовержец дёргает головой, стоит голосу стать до боли знакомым.</p><p>— С тобой всё нормально, Тор? — обеспокоенно, ведь как же по-другому, спрашивает Роджерс.</p><p>— Да, всё просто прекрасно, — ас вымученно улыбается в бороду. — Так вот, Джейн… она…</p><p><i>Мой царь…</i> Тор резко, что удивительно для его комплекции, оборачивается и с нарастающим шоком смотрит на самого себя. Молодого. Почти что юного. И Локи, который стоит перед ним в женском платье. Одинсон уже не чувствует, как там, в реальности, он падает и бьётся затылком о пол, не слышит кипишь вокруг и слова о том, что он — пьянь. Он лишь видит, как его молодая копия обнимает трикстера, видит боль в изумрудных глазах.</p><p>«Песью Звезду загасить невозможно. Мидгардсорм всегда кусает себя за хвост, а Поминальный Огонь отыщется в холоде», — шепчет Тор себе под нос, читая слова по губам Локи. Он видит, как одинокая слеза срывается с чёрных ресниц, видит, как Лофт запрокидывает голову назад и глубоко вдыхает, чтобы успокоиться, а после просто исчезает.</p><p>
  <i>— Тор.</i>
</p><p>Осязаемый голос у самого уха, знакомый запах трав, который исходил только от Локи, и Одинсон резко поворачивается вправо, но только садится на полу и хватает ртом воздух так, словно не дышал целый час. Как же… как же мог забыть?</p><p>— Локи. Он жив и может помочь, — воодушевлённо так, как будто стал ребёнком и ему дали самое лучшее благословение во время Йоля.</p><p>Одинсону помогают подняться на ноги, но он не замечает этого, как и взглядов Наташи и Роджерса, что переглядываются. Всё равно, потому что Тор знал, что Лофт вновь всех обвёл вокруг пальца и где сейчас он пребывает.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>